Blue Bloods, Warm Hearts
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: ADA Erin Reagan and her lover, Officer Melissa Baker, Have a fateful weekend Note: Blue Bloods and its characters are the property of Panda Productions and This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged No copyright infringement is The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the


**Blue Bloods, Warm Hearts**

by

John O'Connor

Summary: ADA Erin Reagan and her lover, Officer Melissa Baker, Have a fateful weekend together.

_God, I am so glad this week is over_, thought Erin Reagan-Boyle, a rising assistant district attorney for the city of New York, specifically Manhattan, and the daughter of Police Commissioner Frank Reagan. And, coincidentally, the granddaughter of a former police commissioner. The Reagan family, including her brothers, had incredibly strong ties to law enforcement. When her kid brother quit Harvard Law, entered the NYPD academy and graduated as Patrolman Jamie Reagan, she became the sole member of her generation not to wear a uniform.

Glancing down at her power suit, she smirked to herself, "Not wearing a uniform? Well, at least that trial is over.'

A couple of hours ago, she had given her closing on a trial of a small-time Wall Street broker who moonlighted as a drug dealer. With the evidence, it should've been a slam-dunk but the defendant's lawyer was as sharp as his suit. Now it was in the jury's hands and they were dismissed for the weekend by Judge Francks.

Consumed by her thoughts, she almost passed the slightly dated, upscale apartment tower near Seward Park. Recognizing the convenience store on the corner, she shook her head as a half-smile formed on her lips. Can't believe I almost passed the place, she thought. But, your honor, in my defense, I rarely meet my…friend here at her home.

She walked up to the front door and into the entrance foyer. Erin pushed the buzzer. A tinny voice said, "Yes?"

"It's me. Erin."

The door unlocked as a buzz sounded. The tall brunette pushed the door open and took the elevator up to the eighteenth floor. The door for the apartment on the right was ajar and Erin walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi," Erin responded. But her eyes were shining and her smile was real as she gazed at Melissa Abigail Baker, the beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed New York Police detective. The woman, who was also Commissioner Reagan's personal assistant, stood in the living room of her rehabbed two-bedroom apartment. She was wearing a short, sky-blue robe as opposed to her usual power suit. The length allowed Erin to appreciate the blonde's long, slender legs. Melissa's hair was flowing loose around her face rather than the usual workplace bun she sported.

"Rough day?" Melissa asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. The trial? That creep, or one of his bosses, got a high-priced shyster and… Never mind." Erin sighed, "I just want to forget it for a while."

Melissa smiled as she held her arms out, "Well, you've come to the right place."

Erin took the invitation and stepped into Melissa's embrace, her arms wrapping around the blonde's warm body.

Holding the hug for a long moment, Melissa finally pulled back a bit and then leaned forward, pressing her lips to Erin's. Erin moaned in pleasure when Melissa's tongue caressed her own. She reciprocated and Melissa moaned as well.

Breaking the kiss, reluctantly, Melissa asked, "So. How long do we have this time?"

"Ouch!" Erin replied, half in jest. Then she said, "All weekend."

"All weekend? What about your daughter?" Melissa asked.

"Nicky's with Danny and Linda's kids for the weekend. They're off to the Catskills for a romantic weekend and Nicky volunteered to babysit her cousins. With some help from Dad and Granddad of course," Erin explained. "I get her back on Sunday at dinner."

Melissa smiled and kissed her girlfriend again, another deep, loving, passionate kiss.

Both thought back to the wonderful turn of events that brought them together. The Policeman's Benevolent Association hosted a dinner to honor Commissioner Reagan. Melissa was there as part of the commissioner's retinue. Erin, and the rest of the Reagan family, were there for their patriarch. The two single women met at the bar as the obligatory speeches went on and on.

Vaguely knowing each other, they both sensed something special. Neither did more than agreeing to meet for drinks on Friday night. From there, they would get together when their schedules allowed, for drinks and dinner.

The next week, Frank Reagan was shot and the family and his support staff all came together. Erin went to the women's room and broke down as Melissa came in. As she tried to comfort the sobbing attorney, they shared their first kiss. Within a week, they were lovers. And that led to them kissing so passionately just inside Melissa's door.

"Mmmm…that's nice," Erin said, stating the obvious. "But, can we just talk for a while?"

"Is this an 'uh-oh' talk? The 'we-need-to-talk' kinda thing?" Melissa asked.

"No. I just… Our relationship needs to be more than just outstanding sex." Melissa nodded in understanding and smiled, leading Erin to a sofa near the front window. Erin tossed her power suit jacket onto a nearby chair, loosened her collar and leaned back. Mel stepped into the kitchen, allowing Erin to just sit and listen to the night sounds of the Lower East Side of Manhattan – a cacophony of car horns, distant sirens, voices and the occasional boat whistle from the East River. The Manhattan Bridge, with the Brooklyn Bridge beyond, was visible in the near distance, both lit and shining against the night sky.

Sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked up under her skirt, Erin gazed out the window at the bridges over the shorter, intervening apartment buildings. It was one of her favorite views. She loved this city and, like her grandfather, father and brothers, had dedicated her professional life to helping the citizens of, to her, the greatest city on the planet.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mel prompted sitting next to her girlfriend, handing Erin a glass of wine to match hers.

Erin nodded at the farther bridge over Mel's shoulder. "Did you know that my great-grandfather, on my mother's side, was a brick-layer on the east tower of the Brooklyn Bridge? Our family has been a deeply involved with this city since the first Reagan immigrated here from Ireland in the middle of the 19th century…"

"I didn't know that. Your father never mentioned it. But you're not here to give me a history lesson of the Reagan family in New York. What do you want to talk about?"

"No… What do I want to talk about? Anything. Everything. I feel that I really don't know that much about you. And I want to. I really do."

"Like what?" Melissa asked, her brow furrowed quizzically.

"Like my great-grandfather working on the Bridge. But about you and your family. Stuff like your favorite color. Where you grew up. Family, pets, pet peeves. Past loves."

So, for the next couple of hours, Erin and Melissa shared personal trivia about each other. At some point, Mel brought in the wine bottle for them.

"…and so I divorced the creep. Unfortunately, it took Nicky a while to understand how much of a self-centered louse her father could be."

"You didn't…" Melissa started to ask.

"No. I never bad-mouthed her father in front of her. Well, almost never. She figured it out pretty much on her own."

"Do you want more wine? I have another bottle," Melissa asked, gesturing to the empty on the table.

"No. I'm just mellow enough. Thanks."

"My pleasure," Melissa said, kissing Erin lightly. "I'm glad we did this. Makes our…relationship seem more real."

"Why did you hesitate?" Erin asked.

"Well, it's not like we're really anything more than sex partners."

"Wait, you think we're just…fuck buddies?" Erin asked in an accusatory tone.

"Well, it's not like we can go out dancing or for dinner or anything like that. We'll never be a true couple."

"How dare you!" Erin shouted. "I'm not in this just to 'experiment' with my sexuality. I'm here because I like you! And I thought you liked me! Guess I was just fooling myself."

Erin stood and grabbed her jacket, "Don't worry though. This won't affect our working relationship, Officer Baker."

As Erin yanked the apartment door open, Melissa grabbed her other arm and jerked her back in. "NO! I can't let you leave like this. I have something to say too!"

Erin stood with her back to the now-closed front door, her arms crossed and her eyebrow arched as she waited.

"I've been attracted to you…turned on by you since I first met you. At first, it was just a fantasy. Then, when we came together after your father was shot, I thought it was that proverbial silver lining. And I was happy as hell when you wanted to continue what we have. I never second-guessed this, I just accepted it and let it ride out until whatever happened. Well, I decided I don't want whatever. I want you and I want this. Whatever this is."

She grabbed Erin and kissed the brunette fiercely. Erin stood stiffly for a moment then slowly gave in, her mouth opening to Melissa's questing tongue. She tangled her fingers in the police officer's long, golden locks and held their faces together as the kiss deepened and softened.

Finally, Melissa pulled back, leaned her forehead against Erin's and said, "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

Both started to speak at once, "Look, I'm sorry if I…" "Hey, this doesn't have to be more than…"

They both stopped and smiled sheepishly at each other. Erin said, "You first."

"I want this. I want you. If I can't have it all, I'll be fine with what we have. I understand we both have our professional and personal reputations to consider so… I'm sorry."

Erin chuckled, "That was going to be my line. I don't want this to just be a bunch of one-night stands or casual encounters either. But I never knew you felt that way too. Now what?"

"Well, we need to see where we stand, relationship-wise. But right now… Like you said, it's been a long day and I can stand to unwind." Melissa smirked as she gazed into Erin's eyes, "Wanna fuck, buddy?"

Erin laughed loudly at her lover's pun, "Sure, why not?"

The two lovers walked into the bedroom, laughing and holding hands. The laughter died but the two women smiled at each other as Melissa untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Erin gazed at the naked woman before her – a near perfect figure with high, full breasts topped with dark brown aureoles and firm nipples. Her eyes slid down over the flat stomach to the triangle of darker blonde curls at the apex of Mel's thighs. Then down those long, lovely legs.

In a quiet voice, Erin said, "You are so beautiful…"

As Erin kicked off her shoes, Melissa stepped forward, removed Erin's blouse then started on the zipper at the side of her skirt. "So are you."

In seconds, Erin was standing in her hose, panties and bra. Melissa gazed at her as she tried to decide which to remove next.

"Well?" Erin prompted.

"I was just thinking… Those Victoria Secrets models have nothing on you," Melissa replied.

"Yeah… None of them are in their forties with a teenaged daughter…"

Coming up to her lover, Melissa leaned close and whispered, "I'm serious. You are so sexy."

To prove her point, the blonde kissed her softly. The kiss became hot as their tongues danced together. Melissa also managed to unhook Erin's bra. When she pulled back, she had a finger curled between the cups, causing the bra to pull forward and off the beautiful attorney. Letting the lacy garment fall to her floor, Melissa gazed at the high, firm breasts. Then she leaned over and softly kissed each breast before taking the left one in her mouth.

Gently sucking on the warm treasure, the blonde also brought her tongue into play, brushing the hardening nipple. As the nubbin became engorged, that soft tongue slid around the sides of the eraser-sized bud and danced across the tip. She moved off that nipple, kissing down to the valley between Erin's breasts and up to the other nipple. There she repeated the sucking, licking actions.

The ADA held her lover's head to her breast gently as she enjoyed Melissa's oral skills. The younger blonde's soft, silky hair flowed around Erin's fingers as she cradled Mel to her bosom. Erin was in no hurry to let Melissa stop.

The detective had other plans. She pulled back and knelt at Erin's feet as she slowly peeled the pantyhose down and off. Erin leaned on her shoulders as Melissa pulled the panty hose off her feet. Looking up, Melissa saw the faint stretch marks on Erin's torso, the reminder of her earlier pregnancy and Erin's pride and joy. Melissa thought they were beautiful and, as she had several times before, ran her tongue up and down the darker flesh.

Meanwhile, the dedicated cop pulled the intrepid attorney's panties over Erin's hips then down her long, shapely legs. Again Erin leaned on Melissa's shoulders just before the panties were tossed aside. Mel sat back on her heels and admired the neatly trimmed triangle of brown curls at the juncture of Erin's thighs. Melissa planted a soft kiss in the heart of the patch of fur, inhaling the scent of the aroused woman before her.

Standing, Melissa kissed Erin again then took her hand and led the naked brunette across her bedroom, inviting her to lie down on the king-sized bed.

"Please make yourself comfortable," the sexy hostess invited. Then came the teasing, "Are you excited? Do you want me? Am I turning you on?" Erin smiled sexily and Mel added, "Show me."

The reclining woman began to stroke herself as she stared at her personal goddess. Slowly at first, the fingers began to slide over her already-slick lips, slipping between as she waited for her lover to do the same thing with her tongue.

The beautiful ADA stood before her lover and copied her actions. Her slender fingers lightly danced across her mound and her respiration increased as she excited herself. The wetness generated by her own actions and watching her lover pleasure herself was flowing over Erin's fingers, lubricating her outer lips even more.

The aroma of two extremely turned on women filled the room and each other's senses, spurring them on to their initial orgasm. Each occasionally caressed their own hard clits in a teasing fashion - each loving the look in her lover's eyes as they copied each other's self-pleasuring actions.

Melissa had a slight edge as she concentrated fully on Erin and her own pleasure. Erin had the slight handicap of trying to keep her legs collapse under her.

Finally, as Mel slipped two fingers into herself, she cried out and came, her body convulsing on the bed. She forced her eyes open to look at Erin.

The brunette found her lover's self-orgasm was enough to push her over the edge. She cried low in her throat as her legs finally gave out. She fell bonelessly onto the bed next to Melissa, her legs hanging off the foot of the bed.

Melissa, still recovering herself, sat up slightly and began to caress Erin's back as she slowly recovered. "Baby, you are so beautiful when you cum. And to know you came for me… Because of me… You are so beautiful."

Erin snorted into the sheet, "You're just saying that to get in my pants…"

"What pants?" Mel asked with a chuckle as she slid her hand down to caress the attorney's round ass. Her fingers came near Erin's wet heat, touching the edge of her labia.

"No, please… Not yet, sweetie," Erin begged. She forced herself further up onto the mattress and looked into Mel's eyes. "I'm still…sensitive."

More than willing to wait, Melissa pulled Erin into her arms. She kissed her lover softly and just held her. Erin cuddled into Melissa and began to return the kisses.

Lips brushed lips, cheeks, noses, closed eyes, necks and ears. Between kisses, words were whispered and eyes stared deeply into each other.

Soon, the kisses intensified again. Erin initiated the next loving kiss, her tongue pushing into Melissa's mouth to renew their earlier dance. Mel's tongue responded happily.

The make-out session continued as hands began to concentrate on more intimate areas. Erin cupped and gently kneaded Melissa's breast. Mel's hand did the same with Erin's ass cheek.

Mel leaned back, reluctantly breaking the kiss but wanting to please her woman even more. She pushed Erin onto her back then began to suckle the firm nipple nearest her. Her tongue danced around and across the nubbin even as she sucked gently on the flesh surrounding it. Nipping lightly, she then began to kiss down the slope of the breast and across the valley between then proceeded up the twin. Mel lavished her attention on that boob as her hand slid down Erin's flat stomach, mapping the trail her mouth would soon follow.

Erin was breathing in short and choppy from Melissa's mouth. When the blonde's fingernails lightly scraped her tender flesh, her breath hitched even more. Melissa tickled her navel, the nail teasingly scratching, and Erin moaned. Those same, teasing fingers then combed through her short, curly patch just above her soaked core.

Melissa began to follow her hand with her mouth, her tongue tracing a random trail down Erin's torso. Her blonde hair trailed behind, brushing the erect nipples and aroused flesh in wake of Mel's oral travels.

Her tongue dipped into Erin's belly button, caressing the walls and the puckered bottom of the tiny dip. She knew this was one of the most sensitive erogenous zones her lover had and she loved to amp up Erin's arousal by plumbing the insignificant depth.

When Erin moaned again, Mel smiled against the warm stomach then resumed her journey to her personal treasure trove. Settling between Erin's splayed legs, the blonde brushed her hair back from her face and smiled up at the woman she loved. Then she lowered her mouth and began to pleasure that woman.

She started with long, slow licks along the outer labia, tracing each fleshy lip. Her tongue slipped between the cleft against then the outside of the mound. Each journey of her tongue caused Mel's ears to be graced with moans of pleasure. It was all the incentive she needed.

The ensuing licks were more probing, creating more intimate contact with the more sensitive inner labia. Melissa's fingers gently pulled the outer lips apart and she slowly licked the wet inner lips, reveling in Erin's nectar as she tasted her lover.

Pushing her tongue into the wet heat between the brunette's folds, Melissa found her fountain of ecstasy. Probing deeper, she felt the woman's pussy pulsing around her tongue. Probing even deeper, she found that specific little bundle of nerves and brushed it, causing Erin's erratic breathing to hitch again and her hips to bounce on the bed.

Smiling, Melissa pulled out and resumed her exploration of the outside of her lover before pushing in again. She repeated the pattern of soft licking followed by deep thrusts. The tip of her petite nose brushed the erect nubbin above the sex she was toying at with her tongue.

"Oh God, Mel! Please…" The normally reserved lawyer was clutching the sheets as her body tensed at the pleasure she was feeling. Each time Melissa's tongue touched her G spot, her body tensed and arced off the bed. When that cute nose brushed her, she cried out. Loving the waves of pleasure flowing from her mound out through her body but she desperately wanted release.

Melissa cherished those words and cries, knowing she was causing the exquisite sensations Erin was experiencing. For several minutes, Melissa continued to tease and thrill Erin, bringing the brunette to the edge then backing off. At the same time as she enjoyed what she was doing, inside she debated whether to let her woman get off or to drag it out.

Whether she intentionally did it or not, Melissa's supple tongue slid into Erin and hit that sweet spot even as her nose brushed the woman's clit and Erin climaxed.

Even as she let out a flood of cum, the brunette's body turned to steel and her eyes rolled back in her head. White hot pleasure flooded her and she lost all sense of anything but the incredible waves of pleasure enveloping her.

Melissa raised her head and rested her chin on her left hand as she wiped Erin off her face with her right hand, licking the glaze off her fingers. Her eyes were locked on the other woman's face as Erin slowly came down, literally and figuratively.

Erin's eyes slowly opened after a period of time. She looked up to see Mel smiling down at her. "Oh my God, Melissa, that was fucking incredible!"

Rather than say anything, the blonde leaned down and kissed Erin lovingly, her tired tongue slipping gently into Erin's mouth, letting her taste herself. Then she gently held Erin as the brunette slowly returned from her sexual orbit. Melissa was more than willing to wait her turn. Even if Erin didn't recover enough this particular night.

Fortunately for the blonde cop, Erin wanted nothing more than to return the pleasure and sensuous torture to her lover.

Her eyes focused on Melissa and she kissed her gently. Then she suckled Mel's neck, causing the blonde to groan softly. Her mouth continued to move down, tasting and nibbling on each nipple. On her trek down Melissa, she also paused to French kiss the woman's navel, tickling the extremely sensitive hole.

Even as she moaned at the feeling of that lovely tongue, she giggled, "Please, Erin… That…tickles…"

"How 'bout this then?" Erin asked before she pressed her lips to the soft skin between Mel's navel and vulva, blowing a raspberry into her lover's belly. Erin giggled along with Mel.

A few seconds later, Erin took her place between Melissa's thighs, much as Mel had between her legs earlier.

Erin settled in and began her own sweet version of sexual torture. She had a fondness for using her teeth – gently. Nibbles alternated with licks of Mel's outer lips. When Erin pulled Melissa open, she gently took each of the blonde's inner lips between her teeth to pull and lick the flesh trapped between her teeth. That same tongue slipped into Mel, caressing inside her pussy.

As Melissa had earlier, Erin found her pattern and made a point of bringing the woman near to orgasm before backing off. And Melissa begged Erin to get her off, as Erin had earlier.

Smiling wickedly, Erin resumed nipping and toying with Mel's lips before pushing into the blonde. After several minutes, she finally relented and began to tongue Melissa in earnest.

Before long, the normally staid cop-assistant to the commissioner cried out, I'mmm cummmmminnnnngggg!"

The blonde's body arched off the bed and went rigid as she fell into ecstasy. Her cum gushed out and into Erin's waiting mouth, which was still glued to Mel's pussy. Then her body went limp and fell back onto the bed.

Erin gently licked her woman clean then crawled up and cradled Melissa to her, kissing her once softly.

Before sleep claimed them both, Erin said, "I love you, Mel."

In a soft, happily-tired voice, Melissa whispered, "I love you too, Erin."

* * *

Sunday afternoon came by all too soon. The day, like the one before, started with another pleasurable bout of soft, slow love-making after they woke, then Erin and Melissa shared a long shower. They tried to enjoy the time they had left before the lawyer and the cop finally had to get dressed.

Before she left, Erin had a sad smile on her face as she said, "I wish you would come with me to dinner."

"Yeah, that would go down well," Melissa replied. "The very Catholic Reagan clan? And the Presbyterian lesbian assistant to the commissioner? We talked about this Erin. Please don't…"

"Mel, Dad loves you. Danny talks about you too. Not enough to worry Linda but…"

"But, to them, I'm just another cop. Not the lesbian plaything of their daughter."

Erin looked very hurt as she responded, "You are not a plaything!"

Suddenly they were back to that fateful moment from Friday night.

Melissa quietly asked, "Well, what am I?"

"You're my…"

"What?"

Erin sighed and decided to face the issue head on. After all, it was her nature. "You're my girlfriend."

Melissa closed her eyes, a sad expression on her face, "Please don't, Erin. Don't tease me…"

"I'm not! Mel, I'm tired of all this. The hiding. The lying. All of it!"

"So? This is it? We're done?"

Erin stared at her lover, "What?! Are you crazy? Outside of Nicky, you're the best thing in my life."

Erin held her hand out. "Come with me to dinner?"

Melissa's heart swelled even as she shook her head in refusal, saying, "Erin, no. I…I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Erin demanded.

"Your father is my boss. And…"

"And?"

"Erin…"

"Mel, Dad won't care. You know that. He's the most opened-minded man I know. And the rest…"

Melissa shook her head. Erin held out her hand, "Please?"

The blonde closed her eyes, shook her head again and sighed, "Al…al…alright."

Melissa took Erin's hand. Erin, happy tears in her eyes, said, "They're gonna love you. Just like I do."

"You…love me?"

Erin smiled broadly, "Yes. I do. I love you Melissa Abigail Baker."

Tears of joy in her eyes, Melissa whispered, "And I…I love you Erin."

"So, ready for an adventure?"

"Adventure?"

Erin laughed, "Yep, Sunday night dinner with the Reagan clan."

"Well, as…adventurous as I am, I'm not sure I'm ready for that!" Melissa teased.

Erin laughed again, "You're a goof."

Melissa nodded and smiled, "Okay. But if they don't…"

"Trust me, Melissa. They'll love you," Erin said in her surest voice.

When the loving couple arrived at the Reagan home in Brooklyn, Melissa happily discovered that her girlfriend was right. Nicky was arguably the most excited and happy member of the extended clan.

And, from that day forward, Melissa had a place next to her lover at the Reagan family table. Likewise, Erin and Nicky each had one of their own in Melissa's Lower East Side apartment.


End file.
